Most Army tactical missiles currently being developed require high performance, minimum signature, and adherence to Department of Defense (DOD) Insensitive Munitions guidelines. In addition, several of these advanced missiles require the propulsion system to have energy management capability; that is, the ability to start, stop, pulse, and/or throttle their propulsion systems in order to extend range and improve kill efficiency during target approach. None of the Army's currently deployed missile system have propulsion that meet these requirements. Solid propulsion systems are compact and can be stored easily; however, energy management is difficult to design into these systems. Minimum smoke insensitive solid propulsion systems have lower performance than the sensitive, smoky, solid systems. Liquid propulsion systems are inherently insensitive to impact or shock and have energy management capability, but do not have high volumetric efficiency and often contain expensive and complicated components. Liquid bipropellant systems are usually toxic and are hazardous to personnel/environment if propellant tanks develop leaks or are ruptured. The selection of the gelled inhibited red-fuming nitric acid oxidizer reduces these considerations appreciably. The primary objective of this invention is to provide an insensitive propulsion system with energy management capability. The propulsion system meets a long sought need. The advantages of a gel/solid bipropellant propulsion system with energy management capability in accordance with this invention will be further disclosed hereinbelow. Also, the additional objectives of the disclosed invention include providing a solid fuel gas generator in combination with an oxidizer which is hypergolic with a solid fuel grain as well as the fuel rich gases generated by the solid propellant gas generator. Other additional objectives of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the ongoing disclosure of this invention.